bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga Prequel: The Rap Sheet Begins. . .
3 YEARS BEFORE THE CURRENT POINT IN THE GREG RYDER SAGA; MARCH 29th, 2004. . . "Ok, Mr. Richards. I just thought everyone would have found it funny, is all. And I'm sorry." I told my science teacher, Mr. Richards. in the most unsincere voice. He didn't look too pleased about my half assed apology, "Making it snow itching powder in the cafeteria is NOT what we find funny here at Liberty City Academy! And you made Susan Scotch have a severe allergic reaction with the itching powder you used! You are almost 13 years old! Haven't you learned anything here at LCA?" I scratched my chin and answered, "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I did. I learned that I have the biggest dipshit of a teacher who's gets paid to not do jack shit! You just make us do work out of a damn book! Those books are probably worth more than what you make in a month! And I saw the price stickers on the back of those things, 5.99." Mr. Richards' face turned bright red, "I actually get a very good paycheck! I own an Infurnus that I saved up for most of my life! And you will do 5 units of work and not get credit for it!!" I yelled, "Suck my unit!" I was ready to walk out the door and stopped when he said, "I'll make it 10 if you walk out that door, Gregory." I groaned and sat down and started working. . . 1 HOUR AND 45 MINUTES INTO THE PUNISHMENT. . . I was almost done with the 1st unit in the book, when Mr. Richards stood up and announced to his audience of one, "I am going to go use the restroom. Don't go anywhere, Ryder." And with that, he was out the door. I put down my pencil and looked around the room. I saw Mr. Richard's car keys hanging on a hook on the wall. I grabbed them and smiled mischievously. I thought, "Let's see how much Mr. Bitchard likes it if I take his car for a spin!" I ran out the door and sprinted to the parking lot. I saw the beautiful car. It was bright red and it would be a shame to ruin such a cool car. Oh, well. The dumb bastard deserves it. I opened the door and started up the car. I turned on Liberty Rock Radio and the song 'Wild Side' by Motley Crue began. I saw Mr. Richards come sprinting out the door waving and screaming. He ran towards me and he grabbed the door handle but I drove when he grabbed on. He was being dragged along while I was driving like a complete madman. I was doing donuts in the parking lot and everything. I turned down the window and said, "Remember the name 'Greg Ryder' when you go into therapy after what you witness what I'm about to do to your car, asshole!" And I spit on him and it landed right on his face. I started powersliding, trying to shake off Mr. Richards. I eventually did, and I started driving around the city. I heard police sirens and there were about 6 or 7 cop cars on my tail. "This is the LCPD! Pull over the vehicle and turn the engine off!" I acknowledged their order by giving them the bird out the window. A cop car tried forcing me off the road but I countered him by slamming the brakes and watched the copper crash into a pole. How did I learn to drive like this? Grand Theft Auto. I accelerated and kept going. A cop car forced me onto the sidewalk and all the people jumped out of the way. I ran over a bunch of mailboxes and got back onto the road. I drove by a Cluckin' Bell and drove by the comedy club. As I was driving, I immediatly had an idea. I started to drive to the boardwalk at Fishmarket South, and I jumped out of the car at the last minute, and the Infernus went through the railing and I rolled on the boardwalk. I looked at the water and Mr. Richard's treasured sports car was sinking. The police sirens were getting closer and I saw them driving towards me. I booked it and thought I was home free once I turned the corner of the building when a nightstick smacked me right in the stomach. I bent forward in pain and then the nightstick slammed into the back of my head. I fell face first onto the ground. I looked up and it was a cop. He growled, "What is the matter with you?! Doing that, a kid your age!" I was handcuffed and was taken to a squad car and was driven to the police station. . . . . '3 DAYS LATER, IN COURT. . . ' "Mr. Gregory Ryder! We find you guilty for grand theft auto, destruction of property, assault and battery-" I interuppted, "Assault and battery?! When did I do that?!" The judge said calmly, "Spitting on your science teacher counts as assault and battery, Gregory. And you also plead guilty for criminal mischief, and destruction of private property, and destruction of public property. So I hereby sentence you to the Liberty City Juvenile Detention Center, for no less than three months. And consider yourself lucky. If you were older, we could have put you in for up to 5 years!" I groaned and was dismissed. Then I was taken to juvie, where I spent three months of my life trying to fend for it. I had to fight, just to survive. I eventually got out and was sent back to a different school after being expelled from LCA. And two years later, I was sent to Bullworth Academy. . . Category:Blog posts